1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices and methods for performing immunotesting, particularly devices and methods of immunotesting having no more than one step.
2. Relevant Art
There are numerous devices and procedures for testing various biological and medical conditions using immunotesting. Many devices use what will herein be referred to as sandwich assays: a first antibody to the antigen is bound to a solid support; the antigen binds to the first antibody, thereby anchoring itself; and finally a second labeled antibody to the same antigen is passed over the anchoring site, thereby placing a label everywhere an anchored antigen presents itself. The antibody: antigen: antibody complex is the "sandwich".
Most conventional tests require at least two steps:
a) contacting the first antibody with the antigen; and PA1 b) contacting the anchored antigen with the labeled antibody. PA1 a funnel member having; PA1 a top liquid entrance and a bottom liquid exit; PA1 a cover having pipette access secured to the funnel body across the liquid entrance; PA1 a filter secured to the funnel body across the bottom liquid exit; PA1 a lyophilized bead within the funnel body, between the cap and the filter, and PA1 an immunosorbent member having; PA1 a body member having a means for removable receiving and supporting the bottom end of the funnel; and PA1 an immunosorbent means secured to the body member below the means for receiving and supporting the bottom end of the funnel. PA1 a top liquid entrance and a bottom liquid exit; PA1 a cover having pipette access secured to the funnel body across the liquid entrance; PA1 a filter secured to the funnel body across the bottom of the liquid exit; and PA1 a gold sol bead within the funnel body, between the cap and the filter.
Usually other steps are also required, developing the label, washing and the like. Each step provides an opportunity for error to arise, thereby affecting the result. The usual errors caused by the operator are preparing the different regents in the wrong concentration, and contacting the regents with the sample and each other in the wrong order. It would be clearly advantageous to have a test that reduced the number of steps required. This is especially advantageous if the user is not trained in medical techniques, like, for instance, retail consumers. One-step tests would be especially advantageous.